jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
A Jo Story: The Baby Joseph Odom Arc
A Jo Story: The Baby Joseph Odom Arc ( ｊｏストーリー: 未知の子供の謎 Jō Sutōrī: Michi no kodomo no nazo) is the First Story Arc of A Jo Story (Manga) Main Characters *Joseph *Chris *Misty *Max *Mom *Maru *Maru's Guards *William (Trainer before Chapter 7) *Kojo (Antagonist of Chapter 8) *Vida (Antagonist of Chapter 9) *Coffee Shop Girl *Jade *Lucy *Mikoji (Antagonist of Chapter 10, 11 and 12.) *Niki (Doctor before Chapter 11) Chapters Chapter 1: Red Aura / レッド オーラ After Joseph was born. he learn that he has a power to protect his family. meanwhile Chris and his Mom, are being attack by three guards sent out to attack them. Chapter 2: The Message / 訓練する時間です！ 強くなるために！ A Year has pass since Joseph learned that he can used the aura, while disagreeing with Chris's and Mom's option on his aura, Joseph gets a message to learn how to train with this power. Chapter 3: The Training / 訓練する時間です！ そして敵の本当の名前は？ Joseph and his Mother meets the Trainer, however learning what these foes that attack them and with there reasons, revealed that they are called Crickets and wants the Red Aura to profit of from crystals that's inside the body. Chapter 4: The Pre-School / ミスティとマックスはジョセフから何かを隠していますか？ after training for 8 days, The Trainer suggest going to a pre-school. once Joseph arrives he meets some new friends, Max and Misty, when Joseph asked them about the aura, they were both shocked to learn about it Chapter 5: The Afterlife / 死と未回答の質問！ after telling them about Red Aura. Max and Misty try to warn him about what the Red Aura can do. after Max tried to explain the story, he started to fall, Joseph founded out that he died of unknown causes. Chapter 6: The Triggered Red Aura / マックスの死、私の赤いオーラに何か問題がある！ after Joseph learns that Max died, Misty tried to calm him down and asked him a question about Max, Joseph didnt know anything about it, however Joseph wanted know more about crickets, and Misty explain who they are. after Joseph went home, his Red Aura triggered him and made him freaked out on Max's death. which ended up putting Joseph in the Hospital. Meanwhile Maru order Misty to go to his Ship, and explain why she Killed Max (this was revealed in the third arc later, by taking his crystal inside his body). Chapter 7: The Trainer's Story / マークの物語の最後の2日間 The Trainer (learned his real name being William) goes to the coffee shop to talk to the Coffee Shop girl he saved from Maru, when the Coffee Shop girl asked about him being poison and dying in the next 2 days. William return to the pre-school to see Joseph, only to be reveled by his sister (Misty) that he left the Pre-School. while Misty revealed on what she did to Max, Maru later ordered Misty to go to his ship. the next day before William's death. he hoped that Joseph will punch him for him if he doesn't have the guts to kill Maru (in which Canon wise, Joseph does not Kill Maru at all.) Chapter 8: The Time / マークの家で調査する時間！ after hearing the news of Misty and William dying, Joseph and Chris goes investigate at William's old home to find anything to help them find the culprit who killed these two, Maru hired one of his best men to attack, Joseph and Chris. while he search for the letter he sent to William and hides it from Joseph and Chris seeing. Chris discovers that a kid was in the grass, and asked him to leave as it was dangerous, Maru later ordered a guard to kill Kojo after being to weak to kill Joseph or Chris, after leaving and avoid being hurt from Maru's guard, Chris reveal that there was another kid but didnt get name. the both decided that he was the boss and that the next time they see him, they will put a stop to him from what he's doing to hurt everyone. Chapter 9: The Game / 自分の中？ after Joseph discorver that has blacked out and couldn't wake up. he gets help froma a child inside of his head, who later killed vida and left Joseph, after what happen Joseph decides to find Mikoji. Chapter 10: The Dream / あなたの夢について教えてください！ Joseph discovered that he is waking up. however while explaing his dream to Chris and his mother, bad news comes out for Joseph being accused of murdering Vida from Mikoji. who killed Vida in the last chapter in Joseph's dream. Chapter 11: The Unstoppable / ニキがジョセフを助ける after Joseph founded out the possible of murdering Vida. Nika (who was secretly a child playing Doctor) explains and help Joseph on whats relly going on, Meanwhile Maru is upset after Mikoji founded out the he lied to him of his girlfirend's death. Released Each Chapter was released on KICHO Blog's Manga Read Category:List of programs broadcast by JTV